My Greatest Sin
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: My name is Tifa Lockhart and I have sinned, but from my greatest sin came my greatest joy... Rating will probably go up with later chapters. CHAPTER 7 Finally UP With Fan service!
1. Confession

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you  ) 

(A/N: Hullo, another fic for you all, this time it's a seph/tifa fic. … I know not very likely, but I like a challenge. So if you don't like this couple then run now. Warning angst ahead! Thanks and enjoy :D )

**My Greatest Sin**  
_By The Redundant Goddess_

**X Confession X+**

_When I was with AVALANCE trying to save the world from certain doom, I remember Vincent talking about how he had sinned and how much he wanted to atone for them. For his wayward youth, the lives he took as a Turk and mainly for not being able to save the woman he loved more than anything else in this world._

_Back then, those sins, although I suppose unfortunate, seemed worse. However, seven year later, to me at least, they don't seem so bad._

_In fact, compared to my sins, Vincent's pale in comparison. _

_My name is Tifa Lockhart and I have sinned. Not a little sin like tell a lie or even steal something .I haven't even killed anyone, although there were a few times when I wanted people to die (but I'll get to that later) No, my sins are far greater than anything anyone could imagine._

_However my greatest sin, no matter how awful it may have be, is also my greatest joy…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"MUM!"

I looked up from my desk to see my smallest run into my kitchen and hook her arms round my legs.

"What is it, honey?" I asked and petted her long dark hair that I had put up into bunches that very morning.

She looked up at me with those eyes that I once found horrifying and squeaked.

"There's a guy outside, he's on a big bike, he was asking about you."

My heart sank into the bottom of my stomach. Cloud_. He's not supposed to be here… not yet… _Panic began to seep through my body like poison and I jumped up from my invoice slips. Thoughts flashed through my mind as I tried to figure out what to do. _Why was he here? Why now? Why after all these years and with no warning? Had he found out?_

"Where's your brother?" I asked my daughter quickly, heading for the front of my house and down the stairs into the bar area. She followed the best she could, her long oversized jumper almost tripping her up.

"I think he's in dojo out back, Mum, why what's wrong?" She asked worried.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a stern look.

"Nothing, just go and stay with your brother out back, don't come out until I call you okay?"

"But Mum…"

"No 'buts' Lu', just go." I snapped, my heart in my throat.

Her face filled with hurt and her eyes started to well up with tears. I quickly jumped up the steps, knelt and gave her a brief but warm hug.

"Shush," I soothed and rubbed her back. "Mummy isn't mad at you, but you have to do as I say now. Okay?"

I gave her one of my warm smiles that Cid always said made me more than qualified to be a mother and Lu returned it, albeit with added sniffles.

"Okay." She whispered and nodded.

I smiled again.

"Good girl, now go on, find Riku and stay put, okay?"

She nodded again and as she turned to run back up the stairs I jumped down the remaining steps and out into the bar, where a very familiar someone was waiting for me at the other end of the bar closest to the door.

Cloud…

_My god he hasn't changed a bit. _I thought. _Still carrying that over-sized sword I see…_ In the whole six a bit years since he left 7th Heaven for the final time the only thing I could see that had changed was the length of his spiky blond hair and new clothes. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to die and not out of total admiration for my oldest friend…

"Tifa." He says.

"Cloud." I reply.

An uncomfortable silence drifted between us as we stared at each other. In my mind all I could think was how to get him out of my bar before something happened.

He moved closer to me as I squeezed through the opening to face him out from my fortress from behind the bar. He went to hug me, but before he managed to get one arm around me a loud yell broke the silence and a ball of black scruffy hair stormed into the bar.

"MUM! You never guess what, there's a really cool bike outside and it's got all kinds of neat stuff on it and…"

My young son skidded to a halt and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my visitor and stared in disbelief. His little green eyes blinked questioningly at the blond haired man before him with his massive weapon on his back in the hazy light of the bar. I my heart stopped dead as the saviour of the world glanced at my son and looked back at me with a more than surprised look on his face.

Cloud stepped back from me and raises and eyebrow.

"Mum?" The word slipped from his mouth in a hushed tone. He's totally shell shocked and to be honest so am I. This wasn't the way I had intended for him to find out I was a mother… and in all honesty I had never intended on him finding out at all…

"Yes." I replied my voice shook ever so slightly.

I waved my hand at Riku to come over to me, which he did and immediately latched onto my left leg. He's usually quite a brave boy, especially for a five year old, but I guess seeing a strange man with an oversized sword must've been a little too much for him. Not that I blame him. He hid behind my skirt when Cloud's mako blue eyes looked his way again and I want to join Riku. The ex-solider tried to say something but I cut him short.

"One moment." I turned towards the back of the bar and called out. " Lu! Could you come down here please?"

I turned back to my old friend and gave him a strained smile as he yet again gave me a confused look. After a minute or so the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard above us. A minute later a small girl popped out from behind the bar with a small Chocobo plushie under her arm and quickly latched onto my right leg.

I knelt down and gathered my two children into my arms and hugged them close. I smiled back up at Cloud, my body shaking with fear and introduced my family.

"Cloud, these are my two children, Riku and Lu Lu. They're twins…" I coughed and turned to my children. "Kids, this is my old friend Cloud Strife. Say hello."

I nudged my shy children and they mumbled out a hello, Riku gave a small wave and Lu just hide behind my skirt some more. Cloud gave them a small polite smile and waved back them at them, his expression a mixed of bemused and completely confused. I laughed, not at their cuteness but out of sheer terror. My whole world was about to implode if I didn't get them out of here soon.

I whispered in their ears to run back upstairs and stay in their rooms, but as I let them go Cloud decided to take a closer inspection of my offspring and knelt down before them.

My children stood very still as Cloud looked at them, those blue eyes moved silently over their small bodies until they came to meet their bright green eyes. I held my breath and flinched a little as the Ex-Solider stared into my son's and then my daughter's eyes. I felt sick. I watched in horror as his expression changed from bemused to confused to recognition. He looked up at me with those Mako blue eyes and I knew I had been rumbled. The terrible truth that I had hid from him for almost six years was about to come out.

Without further ado and before Cloud could draw his sword I told my children to hurry upstairs. As soon as they were gone I looked back at my ex lover, my eyes filled with pain, fear a regret. His eyes had turned cold and angry his face filled with a million questions.

"Tifa, who…"

"Cloud, I can't." I cried.

"…Who is…?"

"Cloud, I'm sorry!"

"Tifa!"

" I…"

"Who is their father!"

I couldn't look at him. I hung my head and turned my back to him. Even now, after everything I couldn't admit out loud, not to him of all people. _Not that…_ Tears began to streak down my face.

"Just go…" I choked.

"Tifa?"

"JUST GO!

I screamed and ran up stairs into my house leaving Cloud to walk out of my bar and my life yet again and possibly… forever.

_My name is Tifa Lockhart and I have sinned._

_But from my greatest sin came my greatest joy. _

_My children._

_His Children._

_My name is Tifa Lockhart…_

_And…_

…_I…_

_I am the mother of Sephiroth's children…_

(A/N: Right that's the opening done, hope you enjoyed :D Until next time. Peace and pies! RG XXX)


	2. Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you.) 

(A/N: Hullo, and a very warm welcome to you. Thank you so much to those of you who R&R ed the first chapter and gave me such glowing responses. Man did that make me blush! I only hope I can continue to please you in this and future chapters. Warning a lot of Tifa thinking in this chapter and some Cloud base Angst. Enjoy:3)

**My Greatest Sin…**  
By The Redundant Goddess

**X Death and Rebirth X+**

_I hadn't meant for one of my many sins to be found out like that, but it happened. So now, I suppose, I'll have to tell you what happened. Explain just what in the name of the planet I was thinking and how I ended up with the most wonderful children imaginable from Sephiroth…the man, no monster, who butchered my town, my father and oh yeah, nearly destroyed the world._

_But then, you weren't there, so you couldn't know or understand… so I shall try my best to explain it's all I can do and hope that some day you might forgive me._

_It all began 7 years ago, about two months after the meteor crisis and Sephiroths defeat. Everything had quieted down and life was getting back to normal…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The bar had been quiet that day. Only two or three customers and they hadn't bought that many drinks. I sighed softly as I stacked the final clean glass onto its correct shelf. I decided to close early that night, because quite frankly no one else was going to turn up, I was tired and it was a Sunday.

I wanted a rest.

Ever since AVALANCHE had split up to return home to the jobs and the families they had all left behind, I had done nothing but work. My business was pretty much in ruins when I finally returned to what was left of Midgar. Luckily the building itself had some how survived, which was a great relief to me. However my old customers were either dead or too busy trying to rebuild their own lives to want a drink. _Give it them some time and then maybe they will come back._ I told myself.

As I stacked the stalls up on the bar, the familiar thoughts that had been buzzing around my brain in the months that had followed drowned my concentration. I thanked God I had the foresight to close the bar early. It was about eight o' clock in the evening. I still had to cash up and sort the balance out, but I could do that in the morning. With the bar being so empty lately I had plenty of time to sort any paper work out. I cracked my shoulders and stretched my weary body. _What to do now?_ Although I was mentally tired it was still too early to sleep._ Dojo?_ I pondered, usually a work out in my training area would calm me down and clear my mind, but not today it seemed. I needed a place to think.

And then it hit me and I knew just the place.

After a I had turned off all the lights in the bottle fridges, stacked the ash trays and took the till up stairs to be counted at a later date, I put on my big coat and made my way out into Midgar.

It wasn't that cold that night, but I wore it more as a safety blanket. Less people would recognise me that way. Ever since the plate drop, I had made some enemies, even after we helped to save the world. People are funny like that…

Before I knew it, my feet had led me to my destination.

Aeris's church or what was left of it. I pushed the massive old doors open and made my way into the forgotten building. I hadn't been visited here until after AVALANCHE had disbanded, but it hadn't changed much. There still was a massive hole in the roof, it was still at least four inches thick in dust and the flowers were still there, growing up from the cracked floorboards like weird little vines of colour. The only difference that was now there was an added gaping hole on the ground where the Life Stream and had burst from to destroy the Meteor. Still it didn't detract from the old chapels grace, in fact it added to it, as a natural spring now stood in the Life Streams place.

Once I had sat down on one of the less dusty pews of the church, a massive sigh escaped me as I stared into empty space.

It was such a crazy time, there was chaos everywhere; people trying to rebuild everything they had lost during the crisis, everyone coming to terms with their mako free lives… it was amazing to find such a calm quiet place. Although I wish the same could be said for my head. I had so many different worries running around inside of it, it felt like a hundred Chocobo's had been stampeding around in there.

I took a deep breath and started to map out my worries.

Firstly there's work.

Rebuilding my business would take time and I wasn't worried the bills. Thankfully AVALANCHE made a collective fortune from all the monsters we had killed, weapons we had found and materia we had collected during our travels round the world. I had enough to keep me going for a month or so, although making a profit in the near future too would be nice.

Each of us took our share when we parted ways. From what I had heard since moving back to my bar Cid had invested his share in an aircraft building company in Rocket Town, Yuffie had blown it all on materia, Barret had spent his on setting up a home for Marlene and himself and what Vincent and Nanaki had done with their share was a total mystery and I didn't really care about Reeve. Then there was…

…Cloud. 

There was another worry right there.

After the split, Cloud and I decided to return to Midgar together. We would work on getting my bar up and running again whilst we tried to figure out were we stood with each other. For the first month things seemed to be going all right. A little uncomfortable and awkward at times, but it was weird you know? Going from just old friends to something a little more, especially in light of what had happened.

Maybe it was too soon after Aeris, I don't know. However, it was clear during the second month of Cloud's stay that it wasn't meant to be. Then one day after another one of our "chats", we decided to call it quits. It wasn't working. I never had enough time and Cloud wasn't happy staying in Midgar, too many bad memories. He wanted take some time out from _everything_, even me. I was a little hurt by that, but I understood what he meant. So that night after he packed up his belongings we said our goodbyes and he left.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

However much I loved Cloud, he didn't cause my mind too much pain. After two weeks had I pretty much gotten over it, although I did think about him from time to time.

But what had been swirling around my head the most was what had happened during the last battle with Sephiroth and how I felt now.

When I was fifteen I wanted him dead. No questions asked, I wanted to kill him for my village, for myself and finally for my father. I wanted revenge. But then once Cloud told his story after we had left Midgar with Aeris and the gang five years later, my feelings started to change. I still hated him and what he had done to Cloud and I. I would've tried to kill him given the chance, but there was a definite change.

Once we met up with Vincent and discovered more about the once great General of SOLDIER 's past, I began to pity him and even more so, I felt sorry for him. I began doubt my original conviction and began to think that maybe this hadn't been al his fault. _He had really MEANT to slaughter everyone in Nibelheim? Did he really want to destroy everything? Was it all just because of that crazy Jenova creature?_ Of course that didn't get rid of my need for revenge, however I wasn't as angry as I had been. But then he struck again, this time taking one of my best friends with him, Aeris the last true Ancient and summoned Meteor to destroy us all.

_Pity or not there was no question about what we had to do._

We followed him into the very centre of the earth and Cloud, with the help of Vincent and myself, killed him.

My fingers raked through my hair as let out another heart filled sigh.

I should've felt glad, happy or even over the moon about finally sending Him to hell. But… I wasn't. I felt sort cold and sort of numb. Sure I was happy to have stopped Meteor from falling and killing everyone on the planet and I was very happy that AVALANCHE had achieved its goal of stopping Shrina Inc from abusing the planets Mako any more. However my revenge just didn't feel right, not exactly what I had expected to feel anyway.

I knew now that killing Him hadn't changed anything. My father was still gone and nothing was going to bring him back. All the questions I still had inside my mind about Sephiroth and what happened would never be fully answered. _Even if I did somehow broke into the Shrina archives. _

A smiled quirked at my lips and I rolled up eyes upwards towards the open sky. Without the green glow of the Reactors, you could finally see the sky. It was so beautiful… _Oh, gods why can't I just be happy?_

I closed my tired merlot eyes in prayer.

Dear Aeris, I hope you're okay… where ever you are and know that everyday is a blessing because of you.

"Amen."

With that I stood up to leave, it was late and I needed to be back at the Bar to work on those damn figures any way. Damn paper work… However when I did make for the huge church doors the ground began to shake beneath me and I fell over onto a pew. Soon large chunks of the old structure began to fall from the rafters and I had to duck under a pew to miss getting hit by one. Over the crashing sounds of things falling from the roof I could hear the sound of water jetting up from somewhere and then a blinding light filled the room. A minute after the light faded and I realised the ground had stopped shaking and the roof had stopped caving in on me.

I crawled out of my hiding place slowly, making sure not to disturb anything above that could have fell on me and looked around. The place was a mess, dust filled the air and the flowers had been flooded. Flooded?

After I dusted myself down I rushed back towards where the flowers where and my eyes went wide. The water that flooded the flowerbed slowly receded and drained into the crack from where I guessed it had gushed from and slowly revealed a body.

It was a man.

A man wearing nothing but soaking wet trousers.

With slick wet silver hair down to his backside, on his back in the flowerbed where the water had been.

I gasped and held back a scream that formed in the back of my throat.

How?

The man began to shake violently and retch, gasping wildly for breath. I stood back and tried to take in what my eyes were seeing in front of them.

His eyes snapped open to reveal the final conformation I needed to know who he was. Bright green Mako filled eyes with cat like pupils darted around trying to focus on anything in front of them.

My body stood rigid as I watched in fear, unable to run even if my brain had wanted to.

Him!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Dear god, such a cliché, but I hope I managed to get it to work. Good trying to bring back Sephy-kins from he dead is like trying to get Materia back from Yuffie! Very, very hard. Any way, lots of angst and Gross things next chapter plus a slight Leon moment too. Peace and pies! R.G. XXXX)


	3. The First Slab Is Laid

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you.) 

(A/N: Hey guys, well here's chapter three. A small warning folks, this chapter contains scenes of a disturbing nature, which includes: Vomiting and thoughts of murder and whumpage. If this isn't your bag then please look away now. Thanks and enjoy the chapter. : 3)

**My Greatest Sin…**  
_By The Redundant Goddess   
_

**+X The First Slab Is Laid X+**

_ And that's how he came back into my life. Sephiroth. A little to dramatic perhaps, but that's how it happened. I think I'm cursed… In a flash my whole world was turned upside down yet again. You'd think by then I would've gotten used to the feeling of having the world taken right out from under my feet. But not, it seemed and still does, the world could still surprise me in way I really wished it wouldn't._

_So he was back and I was given a choice. Why I chose what I decided to do about him back then probably wouldn't make sense to most people, but then like I said earlier, you weren't there. So how could you possibly begin to understand what was running through my panic ridden mind back then? But I also said I would try my best to explain._

_They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions…by the time I had made my choice I had laid the first slab…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I scrabbled around my kitchen looking for that ever-elusive bucket, the sounds of the general vomiting his guts up in my en suite bathroom echoed through my apartment. I grimaced in disgust, but counted my blessings, what very few I had, that he had made it this far without making too much of a mess… although the burgundy rug I had just bought last month was ruined. _I liked that rug too…_

In my giddy state of panic I finally managed to find the bucket and ran into the bathroom to find that the silver haired man was on the floor with his head in resting on the side of the toilet bowl, passed out. I sighed heavily. At least he had stopped throwing up. After I put the bucked down I grabbed hold of the tall man's broad shoulders and heaved him out of his slumped position, being none to careful about hitting his head against the sink, and dragged him out of the bathroom.

He was heavy and it took me a day and age to drag his quaking, sweat covered mass into the bedroom. It took me even longer to get him into the bed. But when I had finally managed the seemingly impossible, he groaned again. My eyes shot open in panic. I knew what that sound meant. Within twenty seconds I had bolted into the bathroom and returned to his side with the bucket just in time to catch him retching up another load of bile from his stomach. _How much does this guy have left in there?_ However I wasn't in time to stop some of his hair drifting forward and getting caught in the cross fire._ Gross…_

Finally he stopped and flopped back onto the bed. His eyes shut tight, strained as he groaned in pain. His body convulsed slightly from whatever he was suffering from.

I stepped back from the bed and watched him for a moment.

Ever since I had found him in Aeris's church I hadn't dared to say or even think his name, but at that moment my voice found itself again and his name escaped my lips in a small hushed tone.

"Sephiroth…"

The fearsome General of the once mighty Shinra Company, the person who had killed so many people including my father was strewn out across my bed with vomit in his famous hair. This truly was a surreal moment, especially when you considered that I had seen him die less than four months ago.

I panicked when I saw him there in the flooded flowerbed. I had almost run out of the building screaming. In fact I was going to, I was going to leave him there to die, but then a thought, no, feeling hit me. Guilt. I couldn't leave him there. He looked so… pathetic. Half naked, he had started to shiver and shake violently, his once silky smooth hair all matted and those green-demon like eyes looked so scared, frightened and confused.

I won't lie, I felt a slight sadistic twist of joy to see him in that state and my mind soon warmed to the idea of finishing him off myself self right there and then. It would've been so easy just to snap his neck in the condition he appeared to be in. Hell, he had even flinched away from me when I dared to step closer to him.

I had made my choice.

I wrapped up his half naked form in my big coat (thanking god for having wore it out), slung one of his arms over my shoulder and grabbed him by the waist and carried him home. It had been a long trek back to my bar and luckily for me it was dark and there weren't too many people about. Although one person did get nosy just before I got to the bar, even asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." I strained as heaved the great lump beside me. "A little too much to drink."

The man had laughed and had left me to deal with the semi conscious creature that clung to my side. I sighed with great relief as I finally made it back to my home. As it turned out my relief was short lived. It seemed my efforts lumbering him up the stairs had had an adverse effect and as soon as I had thrown Him down on the bed, his eyes jutted open and he groaned and retched onto the rug beside my bed.

As I sat at my kitchen table and tried drown out the pained sounds that emanated from my bedroom with some 5 year-old Nibelheim Scotch, I considered my situation.

Sephiroth was in my house, supposedly very ill, but very much alive. _What am I going to do?_

I thought back to my choice back in the church.

I had ignored my dark instinct to leave him for dead.

The more I thought about it the more I realised that probably had been a wise idea. If someone other than myself had found him who knew could've happened. Innocent strangers could've been hurt or killed; although he was in some sort of shock he was still too damn strong. I rubbed my sore arm at the thought. I had found out about His strength after my first attempt to drag him out of the church failed when he had swung desperately at me and hit my arm in the process.

What worried me more than anything was who else might have found him, some who recognised him and knew who he was.

_Someone like Shinra._

I glared at my hands as they clasped and twisted together in worry.

Although Shinra was nothing like it had been during my time with AVALANCHE, I had found out through Vincent and Reeve that certain parts of Shinra were still operational, which included the Turks and the science division. Apparently after the crisis had ended Shinra had taken upon itself to find out more about what had happened. This meant collecting evidence, which meant that the Turks and other Shinra investigative units were out trying to find pieces of meteor and hopefully the corpse of their lost General.

I sighed and yet again dug my hands into my hair, head hung low and my brain pulsed in my weary skull.

I dreaded to even imagine what those Shinra scientists would've done if they ever got their hands on even a tiny shred of his DNA let alone his complete body. What other monsters could they cook up and spawn from him?

I shuddered and down the last dregs of the scotch and hissed when the after bite hit me.

Perhaps I had made the right choice, but then that was only one reason to a hundred billion and one why I didn't just kill him when I found him. Plus it didn't exactly answer my original question.

_What in the name of Ifrit am I going to do?_

My mind span out of control as I tried in vain to think up some options. The more I strained to come to any conclusions about my situation the more confused I got. I closed my eyes in frustration and tried to concentrate.

_He can't stay here, but then he's got nowhere to go. If Shinra find him then… God only knows how many clones they could create, hell they could build an army of him! Perhaps I should call someone, tell them what has happened…_

My eyes crept open and I frowned.

_But then Cloud would come… and I don't feel like seeing him anytime soon. He may be good at saving me, but I don't need him right now. I'll save myself! I'm not some weak little girl any more damnit_!

Anger flared up in my blood and my flesh began to burn.

_This is stupid I feel like I'm being held hostage in my own damn house! With HIM on one side and that stupid Shinra Company on the other, if they find him you can bet your bottom gil that this whole crisis is gonna start up again…_

A dark thought ran through my fogged mind.

_But what if it starts up again without Shinra? What if he's in there right now, cooking up something? What if that's why he's come back? FUCK! That bastard killed my father!_

With that I once again went under my kitchen sink and a moment later pulled out a gun. The Quicksilver. It was a gift from Vincent that he gave to me before he left after Meteor. He gave it to me for protection, even though I had proven I could handle myself in a situation, 'Just in case' he had said. Now more than ever I was glad that he had given it to me.

I checked the clip for bullets then slowly made my way towards my bedroom and planned.

_He should be asleep or at least passed out by now. All I have to do is get close and put a bullet or two in his brain and that'll be the end. I can deal with the body tomorrow._

My heart rate leapt up as I stood outside the doorway, dead still and listened. It wasn't as silent as I would've liked, fevered whines and groans escaped every so often. I swallowed hard and gripped the gun tightly. I stepped in and made sure my steps were light so not to disturb him.

There he was.

_Just a little further and we're there. Come on Tifa don't bottle it now…_

Soon I was standing over him. His sweat and vomit stained pale hair invaded my senses. I gagged as I moved the weapon in my hands down to his sodden forehead. As the cold silver barrel of the gun made contact with skin, He jumped. More feverish groans and whimpers escaped his chapped lips. I steadied myself and released the safety.

_Come on Tifa you can do it, just pull the trigger and it will be all over…_

A second later my finger slid into position on the trigger and began to squeeze. It felt as if time had melted around me and my movements turned to stone. I was going to shot him. I was going to kill him…

But then His eyes shot open. Panicked and scarred. For the first time that evening his eyes had managed to focus on mine. Those mako green eyes bore into my own and filled me with waves of unexpected emotion.

_My god, he looks so…_

All those questions I had asked myself earlier in the church flooded back into my emotional hazed mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to pull the trigger again.

_…So…_

His eyes were wide, questioning and reminded me of a scarred child.

_…So human..._

I clicked the safety back on with my thumb and backed away from the bed, my head hung in shame. I stumbled backwards and tripped over the rug and fell to the floor. It hurt but I didn't care. Once on the floor I sat up and hugged my legs close to my body, the gun dropped to my right side. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I let them fall. Sobs wracked my body as He fell silent again.

_I couldn't do it…_

It was the Church all over again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. Anger, frustration and grief ran through me like a jolt of Bolt 3, but for some strange reason, relief.

I was Tifa Lockhart. Member of AVALANCHE, I've killed people, yes, but… never like that. I don't do that. I don't kill people in their sleep or in when their sick, I wasn't a Turk for gods sake. I was Tifa, just Tifa. I had morals. I wasn't a monster.

_… Like him_

But then again was he?

As I watched the person on my bed toss and turn on my bed, I realised that this could be it, a chance to answer all those questions that had been bugging me ever since we had stopped him. A chance to prove if the man I hated, the man who had turned on the human race was really Sephiroth or the monster inside of him.

For the second time that night I had made a choice and for the rest of the night I watched him, with the Quicksilver in my hand, and waited. I waited to see who would wake up.

The man or the monster…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well that's Chapter 3 done and dusted and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to all those kind people who R&R ed the last two chapters and gave me such thoughtful and constructive comments. Sorry there wasn't much chat between Seph and Tifa, but that'll come in the next chapter and also sorry for those of y'all who got a little grossed out by all the sick. I did warn you. Hehee, Mako Poisoning, I love it :D Well until next time thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it.

Peace and Pies R.G XXX)


	4. Ignorance Is Bliss part one

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you ) 

(A/N: Ah, another chapter another step towards Tifa/Seph goodness, doesn't it make you feel grand? Please note their maybe some major angst and grumpy Tifa in this chapter. Enjoy XD)

* * *

**My Greatest Sin…  
**

_By The Redundant Goddess_

_And so I waited. Knowing full well WHAT he was, knowing full well what he had done and knowing that if I was wrong, I would've have allowed a monster to walk amongst us again. _

_But then you know my reasons for my decision._

_I had to know._

_But the longer I waited for him to come round from his sickness, I began to realise what problems I would encounter. Huge problems in all shapes and sizes ranging from the Turks to the general public, but all these problems paled in comparison to the one I faced when he woke up._

_What would I tell him?_

**X Ignorance Is Bliss **_part one_** X+**

The first night was the worst.

From my spot on the floor I monitored the ex-general. Watched him like a hawk. How awkward and chilling that first night was. His moans and wails rang through the building like a whirlwind of pain. He thrashed himself about on my bed like a man possessed and more than once when he had calmed into a short silent sort of peace I thought he had died. I wished he had died. I knew then that I could never kill him. _Not by my hands any way…_ However if he had died in his sleep, I could've lived with that. As the night wore on the reality of the situation continued to sink in. He wasn't going to die, but he was very sick.

Finally in the small hours before dawn I picked myself up and forced myself to play the nursemaid. It wasn't hard. I had done it many times before, especially with Cloud during those long hot days on Healin. As I moped the general's forehead with a wet cloth I realised what he maybe suffering.

Mako poisoning.

It almost made me laugh. How could someone with that much Mako enhanced Jenova shit in his veins possibly get Mako Poisoning?

And yet, his symptoms seemed to fit the bill, so with that knowledge in mind I knew what I had to do. Keep him as comfortable as possible, wash away any possible lingering contaminant and make sure he drank enough water to help his body flush out the toxins. Oh and of course make sure he didn't die in the night, although…

For the few days I went about my business. During the day before I would open up, I would check on him, clean him as much as possible (I washed his arms and chest but that was about it as I wasn't prepared to do much else), get him to drink a glass of water and then for however long I opened the bar for, go up and check him every two hours, which strictly speaking if somebody was that sick you should check him at least every half an hour or so. I wasn't exactly a diligent nurse, but then again I wasn't exactly dealing with my favourite patient. I'm surprised I even managed all that. Then at night I would check on him again, train and then sleep with the Quicksilver under my pillow… just in case.

_What the hell was I going to say when he woke up?_

Luckily for the few minutes he was conscious during the times I cared for him he wasn't up too much. The Mako poisoning did pretty much the same thing it had done to Cloud, making sure he was completely out of it for the majority of the time. Hell I doubt he even knew if he was awake.

This, unsurprisingly, suited me down to the ground. If he had come round and snapped out if it at any point during the first few days, I wouldn't of known what to think or do let alone say. At some point in time I had managed to sneak out and find some make shift clothes for him, which was difficult considering how tall he was. I even managed to turn a small profit in the bar.

But all this was just trying to put aside the real issue.

_What the HELL CAN I tell him?_

Unfortunately with all this procrastinating I had been doing, when the inevitable happened I was not prepared at all.

It was a Sunday morning and I had just got into the kitchen to make myself an incredibly strong coffee, it had been a rough night last night it seemed the general was having nightmares, when I head a loud thump come from bed room. My eyes shot open and I ran into my room, my heart racing like a chocoboo on speed. _Well that woke me up_. I stormed in and looked around, scared stiff, he wasn't on the bed. There was a groan coming from the floor and I looked down to see the ex-SOLDIER flat on his back and in a great deal of pain.

"And just what are you doing down there?" I muttered angrily to myself before I bent down to shift him back on to the bed. Damn he was heavy, but I managed it. When he was finally back into a comfortable position, I checked him over and started to walk away when I felt something grab my wrist.

I jumped and let out a cry as a spun round and froze. His large slightly calloused hand clutched my wrist in a tight grasp and his eyes were open. Open and looking directly into my own. My heart leapt into my mouth and I'm sure I could've vomited or fainted or maybe both at that point in time.

He was finally awake and finally he spoke.

"Tifa…?" His voice coarse and gruff like gravel. " Miss Lockhart?"

His brow furrowed and he shot me a confused look before groaning in discomfort. I think I stopped breathing. _So he knows who I am_, I somehow managed to digest that in my panic filled mind. And somehow I found my voice and managed to reply.

"Yes."

His bright green eyes closed for a minute before finally opening again to look over me, as if he was inspecting a low ranking officer before a military parade or maybe just trying to remember a cadet's name. He noted his grip on my wrist and weakened it.

"You're… here"

"Yes"

He blinked and shifted in the unmade bed as he took in his surroundings. His confusion made ever more apparent by the expressions on his unusually animated face. He almost looked… panicked?

"But more to the point" The silver haired man coughed as he tired to sit up and rest upon the bed head "Where is 'Here'?"

My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to formulate a response that didn't include the word yes, whilst the whirlwind in my mind continued to panic and ask questions.

"Your in my home."

He inspected me again.

"You look…different." He muttered to himself.

"I'm in my night clothes." It came out before I could control it; I have no idea why I even said it. _Of all the things to say in front of him…_

"You look… older?"

Normally if a woman had been told that she would've slapped the living daylights out of the man who said it. Had it been anyone else, I probably would've too. But in this situation I just shut my mouth and let him continue. However with every syllable he uttered a heated swirl of anger began to work it's way through my system.

His eyes were puzzled beyond belief.

"How old are you? I thought you were fifteen, why am I still here in Nibelhiem? Why am I in your bed?"

Sephiroth's questions came thick and fast that all I could do was stare at him in disbelief and feel myself grow angrier with the sickly general. Really he should've died and yet there he was asking questions a mile a minute and all I could do was gape at him.

Soon I found myself not wanting to look at him as the realisation of what was about to happen dawned on me. This is where everything changed. He wasn't just some coma victim lying on her bed anymore. He was an almost fully functioning Sephiroth with a lot of questions and if I said even the slightest thing to upset him or piss him off it could be all over for the world and myself.

Just then as he tried to get out of bed I rushed forward and pushed him back. My eyes not meeting his as I spoke, suddenly I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Just looking at him had started to make my blood boil and when that happens I tend to say very volatile things. The older man looked at me quizzically, his silver brows rose in surprise of my sudden forwardness.

"Firstly, I'm twenty almost twenty-one, secondly you're in Nibelhiem, your in Midgar, in my apartment above my bar and thirdly you're my bed because my room was the closest when I brought you up here and it had an en suite bathroom."

I was surprised by the amount of sass and resentment my voice contained and so was he by the looks of it. _It must be all the stress finally coming to ahead… or the fact that he murdered a whole bunch of people I could about_. He frowned and started to say something, but I cut him off before he had the chance.

"But-!"

"You've been very sick. Very ill even! I thought you were going to die!" _Which would've been a weight of my mind…_ "I've been looking after you ever since I found you." I said exasperated.

"Found me, but…"

I cut him off again, jumping in and turning the conversation my way.

"Look, your ill so please don't excite yourself. Just lie back and I'll get you some water and food. Toast is all I can manage at the moment, which is probably a good thing because I don't think you could. You've been sick enough times already."

I slipped out of his grip and backed away slowly, resisting the urge to run for the gun in the kitchen, motioning to the dried sick in his long bangs. He sniffed them and wrinkled his nose in disgust, it would've been cute had it been any body else.

"Then once your fed and strong enough you can get yourself as cleaned up as you can and then I'll tell you all I know and we'll go from there okay?"

When I finally found the strength to look back at him without trying to leap on him and beat the snot out of him I expected him to frown, complain and even shout at me. I expected a dirty look and a stone cold glare for talking to him like that, just like how Cloud had told me once. But instead, when I finally found the strength to rein my anger in and trust myself to look at him, I was quite surprised. No I was dumbfounded.

He looked at me with the sort of expression didn't realise he could give. It was a cross between shock and amusement, although I could've been mistaken and it was actually just the wear and tear from being that sick, but then he did something else I never realised he could do.

Smile.

It wasn't a big smile or one if those "I'm an all-powerful evil bastard hell bent on destroying the world" kind of smiles either. It was almost sweet, dopey even…_had it been anyone else of course…_

Then with a simple nod he flopped back down on the bed and waited for me to return with his promised items.

_This was going to be a long day…_

* * *

(A/N: Okay so part one complete, more talky Seph in the next one. Okay so I should end this long awaited chapter with an "I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!" and there it was. Seriously, to all those who have taken the time to review and alert this fic, I truly am sorry for the LONG wait and I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long. Uni's finished now and so is my relationship with the love of my life . Hence why Tifa is probably more pissed off than she should be… na'h she's just about right. Although I might write about her break up with Cloud or would that just be too bitter of me? Any way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I shall try to get part 2 up ASAP. Peace and Pies R.G. XXXXX) 


	5. Ignorance Is Bliss part two

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you )

* * *

**My Greatest Sin…**

_By The Redundant Goddess_

**X Ignorance Is Bliss **_part two_** X+**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How're you feeling?"

"Better."

I sat at that kitchen table and watched him descend upon me like a monster from the mountains of my old home in Nibelheim; all I felt was dread, hatred and fear. Heat swelled in my gut and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. His face had become impassive, hard to read, much like the Sephiroth I remembered from my childhood.

However he looked... uncomfortable, his over sized jumper and PJ bottoms I had found hung awkwardly from him and his hair (although vomit free) was not its usual sleek tidy self. He reminded me of a child who had just been woken up from a deep sleep and was trying to remember a dream.

He looked so out of place.

It should've made me feel better. To know that he wasn't comfortable, that somehow I had the upper hand. Instead it made me feel worse, all I could think of was of when I was a child and I had looked after a stray dog, he was hurt and all I wanted to look after it and make it get better. But the animal although wounded, was scared and tried to savage me. If my father hadn't found out what I was doing and got to me it would've killed me.

_My father..._

Rage flared up behind my eyes as I felt the General slide into the seat opposite me, the urge to land a punch right between his eyes was almost too strong to control. But somehow I managed to cage the beast and stole a glance at the man that sat in front of me.

His eyes seemed to be set on staring at the table, his hands were placed carefully one on top of the other and his body was rigid, shoulder square and back straight. It was almost as if he was attending a meeting rather than sitting in someone's kitchen with no idea how he got there or what was going on.

Before I could contemplate how bizarre or surreal the situation I had found myself in was, he voice broke the silence.

"How did I get here?" His voice, no longer rough or raw, was smooth, strong and unnervingly calm.

My pulse quickened and a shudder jolted through my spine. My hands shook as I lifted up my mug of hot coffee, it burned my lips, but it cooled my nerves. I knew I had to be careful; this was a very dangerous game I had begun to play.

"How much do you remember?"

His hands shifted and he looked over towards the sink full of dishes, I had let the place go a little bit due to my unfortunate guest, his face twitched and yet stayed marginally impassive. I guessed he was trying to remember something and was frustrated that it wasn't all coming to him. _Or he could be trying to figure out how much to tell me..._

"Don't try too hard" I told him my voice almost mimicked his. "If you try too hard to remember, you might make yourself worse."

He looked back to me quickly, something flashed across his eyes that I didn't recognise, _surprise maybe? _Before he looked back at what he had been studying.

"Your concern about my welfare is..."His lips twitched as if he had been trying to find the correct reply. He conceded finally. "...Most appreciated."

"Well, I..."

"However I believe the question I asked has been avoided."

It felt like a slap in the face, that I had been rumbled and I could feel everything inside of me telling my body to retaliate, but I wasn't about to give up so quickly.

"I'm not avoiding the question, but before I answer I have to know how much you remember. Anything I say to you could lead to major problems. The minds a fragile thing... I should know I've had previous experience with memory loss."

He raised an eyebrow and a small pained smile flickered across his pale lips. It seemed to have stumped him and he sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps you are right." The man in front of me pinched the bridge of his brow and sighed again "Forgive my short comings; everything is just so confusing..."

I nodded and took another sip of my drink. Surprised that he had apologised to me and tried to remember a time where had shown anyone this common courtesy.

"It's okay, I understand."

We were silent for a moment before, the ticking clock and low humming of the fridges and other kitchen appliances filled my ears. _How long can I keep this up? _Finally I spoke up.

"Just take it slowly and from the top." I offered. But really I could feel that morbid sense of curiosity sneak in, the same weird feeling that had lead me to bring him into my home.

So he began.

"My name is Sephiroth. General of ShinRa's private army and the most highly decorated SOLDIER first class ever."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. _A simple "Hi I'm Sephiroth!" would've done it..._

"Okay, so you know who you are at least."

I mused out loud, my hands playing with my coffee cup, my eyes squarely fixed on my benign action. I really couldn't look at the guy. Too many questions and fears were running through my head and I was afraid I would lose control of my bubbling anger and let slip something I shouldn't. _Or just kill him..._

"Do you remember anything else about yourself? Any personal things?"

He snorted at the question and shot me another look.

"Of course I do. I haven't lost my complete memory you know." He sighed in frustration and let his hand massage his temples. "I just don't know how I got here, why I'm here... where is 'here' exactly?"

"Midgar." _Or whats left of it any way..._

"Midgar?"

Sephiroths bright terrifying eyes widened in shock, his cool calm mask slipped completely and left an utterly bewildered man in its wake.

"But that is an entirely different continent away from where I'm supposed to be!"

He ran agitated fingers through his hair and drew in a deep exasperated breath whilst my own fingers tightened around my mug in fear.

"This just doesn't make any sense!"

I sighed and shifted in my seat.

"Okay, I get that." I was getting eager to find out what he knew and wasn't sure how much longer I could stand his presence so I tried to hurry things along. "Lets try something else. What is the last thing you remember before waking up in my bed?"

He shook his head and let his forehead rest on a hand and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Nibelhiem." He spoke slowly and with conviction. "I remember travelling to Nibelheim with a Cadet... and Zachary. They wouldn't shut up! Not that I minded too much. I was busy... I think one of them was feeling sick. Either way we were off to that little town to investigate something... monsters I think. Something utterly routine and I don't even know why I went. I mean I was told in the briefing there was a monster problem that may have been challenging for just the normal army to handle, but then that Zachary was there. He was a SOLDIER first class, he alone should've been able to handle the situation."

He paused and laughed bitterly for a moment before he shook his head again letting his scruffy locks tangle between his hands even more.

"That man was a bit of an idiot. A good SOLDIER, an excellent one in fact, but not exactly the kind of person you'd want representing ShinRa. Maybe that's why I was sent along. 'The Blade of ShinRa' the face of a corporation hell bent on controlling everything and anything in site."

I felt my eye widen in surprise at what fell from his lips. It never occurred to me that the fabled General might've disliked his job. But that was the vibe I couldn't help but pick up from the vast man before me. I could've been wrong of course. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in my direction and continued his voice filled with dark humour, resentment and... _Remorse? _I shrugged it off and let him continue.

"…Alas hindsight is an exact art as they say. But I feel I am somewhat drifting away from the question at hand."

I nodded slowly and continued to listen. My anger cooled for the moment and that odd feeling of remorse and regret I had been felt ever since the end of the crisis washed over me. My image of the monster we had fought so hard to stop those few months ago somehow didn't seem to fit the description of the man that sat before me. I mean it was still him, I still felt a huge amount of hatred for him, but it just wasn't..._Him._

" I remember arriving at the village, I remember booking rooms in the local inn and I remember..." he stopped for a moment, as if not sure whether he should continue or not. "... I remember you. I remember meeting you and your Father Miss Lockhart. You were going to be our guide to the reactor weren't you?"

My heart almost stopped. I felt tears begin to prick behind my eyes and my anger roar into life again like a phoenix resurrecting itself. My lips trembled, but I tried to hide it from him. I'm sure my voice nearly gave out. However I managed a simple reply.

"Yes."

His brow creased and gave an irritated grunt.

"After that I don't remember much. Although I do seem to recall you being a lot younger than you are now. You were what, only fifteen at the time?"

"Yes."

"And now you're in your twenties?"

"I already told you I'm almost twenty-one."

"But that means five years have passed. Five years have passed since I started that mission."

A nod.

"But how is that possible?

"I don't know."

In an instant he shot up from his seat and scared the living daylights out of me.

"But this just isn't possible!" He repeated it over and over again as his voice grew loud, his body strained at the sudden movement and I was sure he would collapse any minute.

I felt my body begin to shake, my fight or flight nature begin to kick in, but somehow my mind managed to take control of my vocal cords.

"I don't know how any of this is possible. But all I know is you're here in my home, you've been very sick and if you keep this up you're going to relapse so please sit down!"

He turned to me and shot me a look. I couldn't read it, the adrenaline in my blood had pumped it's way through my mind and all I could think of was whether I was going to die or not. Thankfully though his legs wobbled and he collapsed back onto his chair. He rasped slightly and clutched his head.

"How did you find me?" He breathed. "Why did you bring me here?"

I swallowed heavily and hoped he didn't notice. My guts twisted into a million knots as I spoke. The moment of truth had arrived. _Here it goes…_

"I found you in a church just a mile from here maybe less. I recognised you, saw you were injured or something and brought you back here. That was a few days ago and I've been looking after you ever since."

Short and sweet. It was the truth, albeit a cut down version. But I was happy with what I had told him and hoped he wouldn't probe me further. He took a minute to consider my answer before dragging himself up off his chair and stood before me. It looked like he was about to ask me something so I cut him off.

"I don't know how you got in that church, I really don't and I honestly don't know where've you been for the past five years. All I know is I found you, sick as a dog and that you needed help."

He stood silent, watched my face and looked into my eyes. It was uncomfortable and I shook off his direct eye contact with me as soon as possible. The he nodded and turned away. I was telling the truth and I guessed he could tell. I just hoped he didn't realise I was hiding something from him. But he didn't seem to push it.

Instead Sephiroth slowly walked away from the table and just before he reached the door, he tripped. I went to catch him, but he had already caught himself on the side of the door. He looked back at me and sent me a strained look of what I guessed was "I'm okay, no need to worry" look.

"Thank you Miss Lockhart" The silver-haired General coughed. "Thank you indeed, now if you don't mind I shall return to bed until I am up to another round of Q and A."

"Of course, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

With that he crawled towards my bedroom and collapsed for the rest of the day. I was thankful he did. In fact as soon as he left the room and he was out of earshot, my own body collapsed into my kitchen chair and I let out a huge sigh of relief. My heart slowly returned to it's natural pace and all those mixed emotions inside of my body seemed to still and recede.

"That went well…" I muttered to myself as I looked at the dirty dishes and cups. I really had let this place go. I rolled my eyes and let out another side as I began to clean the kitchen as my mind began to analyse what had happened.

_So he knows who is and he knows who I am and he seems to only remember things up to five years ago in Nibelhiem. But that doesn't make sense… surely he would've remembered the battle? That's if he's telling the truth._ I groaned._ He sure did seem to not remember anything apart from me, Cloud and Zach up in those mountains. He seemed so shocked and confused, plus not all that crazy and insane. Maybe it's the Mako sickness…_

As the last plate was rinsed, dried and put away, I rolled my shoulders and made my way to my new makeshift bedroom, the spare room, and considered my options.

_Okay, so lets just say for the minute he is telling the truth, that he doesn't remember anything about him going all crazy and trying to destroy the world. That doesn't mean to say it's not possible he won't remember and if he does, then what?_

I collapsed onto the bed and shut my eyes. I began to drift into the land of nod.

And even so he's going to want to know what the hell's been going on in the world and where the hell he's been in five years…actually I want to know all of this too. I want to know what he remembers. Hell, maybe I was right all along? Maybe it was Jenova messing with his mind as well?

I don't know whether it was out of stress, tiredness or just my odd sense of humour at the time, but I laughed to myself.

He's certainly chattier than I remember him being… but then did I really know him? Only one way to find out…

And before I could think of anything more I was sound asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Another chapter done. Yay! More Seph and Tifa goodness next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, thanks to Scribble ninja for checking it for me and to all those who R+R ed last time. Peace and Pies R.G XXX) 


	6. Truthful Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you )

* * *

** My Greatest Sin…**_  
By The Redundant Goddess_

**+X Truthful Lies X+  
**

_Lying is such a horrible thing to do. I hate to lie. However there are some moments in life where you are forced into it._

_I thought my days of lying were over the day Cloud left._

_I guess I was wrong…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as I ushered the last of my patrons out of my bar. _Phew!_ With a small wave I bolted the doors shut and started to put the chairs up on the tables as I ran through the days events. It hadn't been a bad day. Business was finally beginning to pick up and hopefully it meant I would be making more money tomorrow. _Hell I might even break even this week_… Plus I hadn't bumped into my houseguest once today.

As I continued my task of closing down the bar for the night I began to feel anxious. I had been avoiding my problem upstairs now for the past day and a half and I knew I'd have to face him sometime. Dread bubbled up inside me.

_Sephiroth…_

After that little 'chat' in the kitchen, which went surprisingly well, I hadn't really known what else to say to him. So I did what my instincts told me too and decided to avoid him as much as possible. Luckily that was a lot easier now that he was awake and mobile. Unsurprisingly Sephiroth had recovered quickly, although he was still a little wobbly on his feet. Thankfully he was able to make it to the bathroom himself now so I didn't have to check up on him as much as I had done. _Not that I really did when he was seriously ill to be honest…_

That meant I could spend more time downstairs in the bar, which was beginning to finally get back to normal. Although whenever I did see him he never really said much anyway. He greeted me in the morning and at night and he would occasionally ask me where things were, but apart from that he didn't seem to want to say anything. I could tell he had questions, but for some reason he kept them to himself. It seemed like he was having an internal battle with himself ever since we had spoken a couple of nights before.

Not that I minded much. I was dreading having to sit down with him and lie about what had happened in my hometown all those years ago. I felt a familiar feeling of anger flash through me like a wave of scolding water as I stacked the bar stools together at the end of the bar. _Not that he would remember them of course…_

As much as I was relieved that he had apparently forgotten about most of his mission in Nibelheim, I was still on edge. Although I had somehow managed to sleep the night he woke up, my dreams were filled with disturbing images of the past. Flashes of what had happened in Nibelhiem, to Aeris and the final fight would pop up and I would awake in a cold sweat. Luckily it seemed he wasn't having any better dreams himself. I would often hear gasps and cries from my room, however whilst I felt some kind of pity for him I also felt a sick sense of pleasure from it. It was alarming how bi polar I was becoming.

However every so often I would catch myself and remind myself to give him a chance._ Or else why the hell would I be doing any of this?_

With the stools stacked and the main bar lights switched off, I made my way to the till and started to cash up .It wouldn't take too long. I carefully started to count the gil notes and print out a record of the day's takings. I was so engrossed in what I was doing I never heard him hobble down the stairs behind me.

" I never would've envisioned you would've ended up running a bar, you know…"

My eyes flew open and I nearly jumped right out of my skin as I spun round to face him with a clenched fist ready to strike, almost knocking the contents of the till onto the floor. His mako-enhanced eyes stopped me dead in my tracks. My heart was pounding like a herd of stampeding chocobo as I cursed loudly.

The tall figure that was stood in front of me looked rather surprised at my reaction. Obviously he thought it was perfectly normal to sneak up on someone in a dimly lit bar and scare seven bells of hell out of him or her. A single silver brow shot up on and the general gave me a puzzled glance.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" I shouted. My hand moved over my heart in attempt to keep it from rocketing out of my body. I frowned as his arrogant comment sunk in. I was not pleased and it must've shown. "And what the hell do you mean 'Never would've envisioned me working in a bar'?"

For moment I thought I had almost believed I had imagined it. That some how the shock of the man sneaking up on me had messed with my head. Sephiroth's cheeks went a faint shade of pink a child's would do if he had been told off. I'm not sure, but I think my ears caught a murmur of 'sorry' as well._ Sweet Mother of Ifrit!_ Of course that lasted for all of a second before he returned to his usual stiff impassive self.

I decided to break the ice.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged and winced. Obviously his joints were still giving him trouble.

"Better." He spoke, his voice rich and commanding as always, but it seemed softer somehow. I guessed it was his attempt at being non threatening and scary, but I could've been wrong. "I just wish I could remember more."

_That's if you're not lying, you son of a bitch…_

I nodded solemnly in understanding and fiddled with some loose change before he spoke again, his tone serious.

"We need to talk."

If I wasn't already jittery I enough, that certainly did the trick. My heartbeat, which had been slowing to a reasonable pace, now shot back up again. I knew what he wanted to talk about and I knew there was no getting out of it this time. Although that didn't make me feel any better and I had to actually tell myself to keep breathing, other wise I'm pretty sure I would've keeled over right then and there.

Trying to cover it up my nerves as best I could I flicked on one of the lights and moved round the bar towards one of the tables and motioned for him to join me. My hands shook as I lifted a chair off the table and felt it just slip through my hands and fall onto the ground with a loud clatter. The sound cut through me like… well like that damn sword of his. My stomach felt like it was doing a gymnastic floor display.

As soon as we were seated across from each other an uncomfortable silence fell between us. I was so concerned with trying to stay calm and in control I almost missed the General's own show of discomfort at the situation. To an onlooker it would've seemed the man was in total control. However the subtle movement of his hands as they picked at his palms in a hap hazard way and the way he had yet to met my own somewhat nervous gaze gave his whole illusion away.

_At least his hair looks brushed today…_

Suddenly he cleared his throat and I saw him looking at me intently with his green eyes and I realised I'd been staring at him. I felt my cheeks flush and I shook my head, embarrassed by my actions. Although to be honest if you had just witnessed Sephiroth of all people show an ounce of anxiety, you would've gawped too. But then again that dark corner of my mind got a kick out of his seemingly innocent actions. To see the monster reduced to a mere mortal, to have the upper hand over him for once seemed almost too much.

But that dark jolt of joy was short lived as doubt entered my mind again and that old familiar feeling of fear washed through me. I bit my lip hard.

_Of course he could be faking it…_

I tried to that little voice, but it didn't work. In fact trying to push it out of my mind made it so much worse.

_But what if it is all an act? Is he going to kill me now? He's not strong enough, still sick… but then he could be acting. What if he isn't acting, what if all this is real? Is he shaking? What if doesn't remember? What if I say something wrong! Oh god, this was such a stupid idea, but look at him. He'll rip me to pieces oh god! He's so human, no I can't think like that. Oh god he's looking at me, oh Aeris what am I doing? Keep calm, breathe, breathe damn it! Say something, go on speak! But what if…_

"I don't know where to begin." I blurted out. In my head I chided myself for sounding like a moron.

_I can't believe I'm acting so like such a frightened mouse around him. God If I keep on like this he's going to realise something was up and then all hell will break loose!_

The General didn't say a word. He just nodded. He was acting like this wasn't a big deal, like he did stuff like this every day. That didn't make me feel any better, although at least he wasn't angry…_I think_.

So I babbled on.

"So I guess I better start from the beginning?"

Another nod, this time with a slight hint of irritation. I resisted the urge to scowl. Couldn't he tell how hard this was for me? I sighed and took a deep breath and took it nice and slow. I hoped to high hell whatever came out of my mouth didn't upset him in anyway._ God knows if I could beat him on my own…_

"Five years ago, you came to Nibelheim to investigate something to do with the monsters and the reactor. Your party met up with me and my father and that's all you remember right?"

"Correct. Zack was with me and so was a young man. I can't remember his name though…"

I cut him off, not wanting to hear him talk about Cloud. It was difficult already, but that would've been too much.

"Right, then after you guys took a look around something bad happened."

"Bad?"

"Yes. Bad. Really bad."

I took another deep breath, wishing I had poured myself a scotch before starting what ever it was I thought I was doing. My body was so tense I thought I was going to snap, hell I don't even think he was buying any of it. _Why am I doing this any way?_ But I soldiered on. Knowing the next part was going to be tough.

" I think there was an accident at the reactor. I don't know what happened. One minute everything seemed fine and then the next… Boom. A lot of people were killed during the incident including my…" I choked on the words. I felt tears well up and sting my eyes, threatening to fall. However I wouldn't let them. Not in front of him. _Not after what he did… "_ M-my father."

He didn't say a word. He just sat there stark still. Watching me. Which was just as well. If he had of said something I probably would've punched him or cried or both. So I moved on quickly. Not wanting to get stuck on that particular subject.

"In any case, I managed to escape."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful as if he were trying to think of something to ask.

I interrupted before he even had time to open that mouth of his.

"I know it doesn't explain how you got here, I know okay! God, I don't even know that! All I know is that when that reactor blew it was supposed to have taken you out as well. Or at least that was what I had thought.

"Shin-Ra pretty much covered up the whole affair, so no one knew the truth. Hell not even I do. In the papers you reported to be missing in action. Apparently Shin-Ra went to great lengths to find you, but alas there was no sign of you and then after a year I guess they gave up on you and The General Sephiroth was pronounced dead. Killed in action."

Sephiroth just sat there. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. His face was unreadable. It didn't seem to give any indication of how he felt about being told he had been declared dead. But then I wasn't exactly sure how I would react to new like that either.

"And they found nothing? No trace of me at all?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"I see…" Suddenly he growled in frustration, causing me to jump. "Why can't I remember anything? This is infuriating!"

We were quiet for a while after that. Sat there in silence. Lost in out own thoughts. He gave a dismissive sigh and looked almost disappointed.

"I need to go back." Sephiroth sighed. "To Shin-Ra."

Panic gripped me. He couldn't go back. Not now!

"But you can't!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and for a split second I felt the old Sephiroth had entered the room. Even if he was dressed like a tramp.

" I've been missing for the past five years Miss Lockhart, I'd think Shin-Ra would like to know that I'm still alive! It is my duty as a General of Shinra to return."

_The nerve of him! Talking to me as if I were some lowly cadet, where did this guy get off?_

"Well that would be great if Shin-Ra was still around." I snapped my grief over everything over powering my sense of control. I wanted to hurt him just like had hurt me. If only for a moment…

His eyes flew up open in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon?"

I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. I was shaking all over. Unsure whether to continue, but when I looked up at him again I saw his expression had changed dramatically. His eyes seemed to beg me to continue.

"There's something else you need to know…A short while ago, the world was thrown into chaos. Natural disasters started happening all over the place and these huge machines known as Weapons started to attack as well. Soon people realised that all these events had some connection with Shinra and it's policy on mako production, which was we at AVALANCHE had been saying for years…"

He looked puzzled not knowing what I was on about. I think that was good, I mean if he looked like that he must've lost his memory right? Ignoring him and the little voice in my head telling me different I ended my story.

"Anyway we managed to stop Shinra from destroying the planet and just about saved the day."

Sephiroth looked dumbfounded. Mouth slightly agape. It made me want to laugh. However it seemed he wasn't convinced yet. He shook his head, those long locks of his swayed gracefully.

"No, it would never happen. It's not possible."

I glared at him. Furious I was being questioned after having been put through all that. Having to relive those experiences again for a man I hated for so long. Of course most of what I had told him was a lie, but still I didn't like to be called a liar. I lost my cool once again and shouted at him in my defence.

"Have you looked out a window lately? The whole world is a mess! Rufus was removed from office because of it and the company is now working to repair the damage IT caused. SOLDIER went as well. Nobody wants to be reminded of the old regime was around."

Then I saw it. Something in his mind clicked. His shoulders slumped and his head lowered in defeat. His long silvery bangs covered his sorry looking eyes. He believed me. I wanted to sigh in relief and thank the heavens above I somehow managed to get through it. I don't like talking about this, even with members of AVALANCHE. So talking about this with him was… well unthinkable. Yet as I glanced at him again, my sense of relief waned and a feeling of guilt covered me.

His whole world had vanished. I had some idea what it was like to lose so much, but I could only imagine what he felt like. _Maybe this was what it was like when he found about his past in Nibelhiem? _ A sinking sense of sadness and shame weighed heavily on my mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

The Ex-General looked up at me. Eyes blazing with an emotion I couldn't recognise. For a moment I thought he was going shout at me. I tensed and readied myself for his wrath.

"From what you've told me Shinra had it coming. I always knew the president and his idiot son would lead us all to certain doom one day, but this…

"Perhaps returning wouldn't have been the best idea any way. I might've been court martialed for going AWOL for all those years or worse stuck in that lab with that freak Hojo for the rest of my days."

The mention of Hojo's threw me and I my breath caught in my throat. _Did he remember?_ However Sephiroth just laughed bitterly.

"Forgive me, you didn't need to know any of that."

_At least you're not trying to kill me…_

" My offer is still open. You can stay here as long as you want, until you get your life together."

I offered helpful. Trying in vein to get rid of the guilt I had felt earlier and to keep to my promise of at least giving him a chance to prove himself instead of condemning him on the spot. _God, this is a really stupid idea, but I can't back out now._

"My life…"He muttered to himself. A small smile crept its way across his lips, as if someone had told him something wonderful. "Yes, I can do what I want with it now can't I?"

Something in me wanted to run and hide. I wasn't sure what was going on. I didn't like it whatever it was.

"Well, I guess."

"Good."

And then he smiled. He smiled at me. It was genuine and I suppose it was meant to be a grateful one too, yet I couldn't help but feel there was something more behind it. And it made me extremely nervous. Just what would he do next?

* * *

(A/N: OH GOD it's DONE! Hi folks and again I must apologise for the wait. This chapter has been a bitch to write. The world hates me. XX Hopefully the next few chapters should be flying out a little quicker now we've got over the first major angst phase. Because there will be another, but that's way later on in the story. Trying to find a balance for Tifa and Seph is so bloody difficult. However I think I've done it. But my god, I've mad Tifa so Bi-Polar. The poor bunny! I need to give her a break, which will come next chapter. Plus a happier cockier Spehy too! Thanks again to my fabulous beta Cazza AKA scribbling.ninja. Please check out her fics, they are brilliant. And thanks to my wife Saffy as well, she is a sexy muma hehehe. Any way til next time, keep the faith I shall be continuing. It might just take awhile… R.G: XXX) 


	7. Just Like Mako Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else to do with FF7 they belong to Square Enix. Please do not sue. Thank you)

* * *

** My Greatest Sin…**

_By The Redundant Goddess_

**X Just Like Mako Man X+**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late.

And all I wanted to do was flop down in my nice warm bed and forget about my troubles or trouble. However I couldn't. I couldn't because the trouble I wanted to forget about was in my bathroom and he had been in there for over an hour, doing whatever it was he was doing and half naked to boot. It was making me nervous. Not that I hadn't been feeling nervous ever since he had woken up, but then again having a half naked Sephiroth in your bathroom at nearly one in the morning would make anyone nervous.

At one point I thought he had somehow managed to climb out of the bathroom window, but then I realised that there was no way his 6'ft butt was ever going to squeeze through such a small window. Then of course was the obvious ' Maybe he's dead' routine and then I reminded myself that this was Sephiroth, the man who had a definite problem staying dead. I somehow doubted he'd die by slipping in the shower… although that thought did make me smile.

Of course he could be plotting my demise instead… 

Either way I was getting pretty damn sick and tired of waiting for him to come out of there. I sighed, irritated by the whole situation and considered banging on the door again. He was really taking the piss. I wanted to go to bed damnit!

--------------------------------------------_Earlier That Morning _--------------------------------------------

At six o'clock in the morning I woke up to my alarm clock screaming in my ears. After I killed it with great satisfaction I realised I was still in my makeshift bed, in my guest room. I frowned and sleepily threw back the duvet. _The sooner I get my room back the better._ My bed was a lot more comfortable. I grumbled to myself and made my way to _my _room to make use of _my_ shower.

Luckily for me I didn't have to suffer the sight of a sleepy Sephiroth enjoying my warm, cosy bed. Thanks to his military past he was a ridiculously early riser, which meant I could shower in peace knowing that he wasn't likely to accidentally walk in on me. However it did mean that he had access to the shower first, which meant that as I was half way through washing my hair the hot water decided to disappear. If anyone had walked past my room at that moment they would've thought Cid Highwind was in there. When I swear, I really swear. Needless to say I was less than happy. The only problem was that this had been happening ever since Sephiroth had woken up and that was just over a week ago.

After my rather disappointing shower I made my way to my kitchen where surprise, surprise I found my 'houseguest' casually reading a book, whilst drinking some of my earl grey tea… out of my mug!

The kitchen itself was in a terrible state. A huge pile of washing up lay in the sink, cups and mugs were strewn everywhere and for some reason there seemed to be a large pile of books gathering on the end of my kitchen table. _For the love of the Ifrit, the man's less house trained than Nanaki!_

For the past few days the man had done nothing, but read. Every time we met the Ex-General would ask me if I could bring him some newspapers and books. Luckily nothing the papers ever printed contained anything that would give me away. In fact most of the newspapers seemed to be obsessed with who Rufus Shinra was supposedly sleeping with.

Then to top it all off, the bastard had used the last of my tea bags and I would have to make do with coffee instead and I hated coffee first thing in the morning! That was it. The Ex-General and I needed a little chat.

I flopped down on my seat and glared at him. He didn't seem to notice and continued to read on undisturbed. _How rude!_

I cleared my throat.

That seemed to grab his attention, however his nose was still in that damn book. So I did the only thing that seemed logical in my pissed off state of mind. In an amazing show of speed I plucked the book from his hands and snapped it shut and sent him another one of my glares. The kind of glares I used to send Barrett when he decided to traipse mud all over the place after I had just cleaned the floors.

His reaction to my little strop wasn't what I expected. He didn't even shout let alone try and kill me. Instead Sephiroth merely blinked in mild surprise before a small courteous smile tugged at his lips.

"Good Morning, Miss Lockhart. Did you sleep well?"

Oh how I wanted to punch him at that exact moment.

Okay so I was glad he didn't kill me, I was relieved really I was, but it irked me how impassive and calm he was._ How can someone be like that at this hour in the morning?_ It was almost like he was provoking me on purpose, however I kept my cool and opted for being grouchy instead and choked on my coffee._ God I really hate coffee first thing in the morning…_

"Rules." I almost grunted out. I wasn't in the mood to try and placate him that morning. After all he had just polished off my tea.

"I don't mind you staying here, but if you're going to stay then you're going to have to follow a few house rules okay?"

He considered me for a moment

"Sounds fair enough."

_Damn straight it does you freeloading murdering bastard!_

"Rule number One: If I'm busy please don't bug me. I have a business to run and as much as I want to help you, my living comes first. Rule number two: If you have a shower for the love of Shiva don't use up all the hot water and if for some reason you do then put the damn boiler on. I hate cold showers."

"As do I."

_Smart arse!_

"Rule number three: If you see the kitchen or anywhere else getting into a state then please could you clear it up? I'm not running a hotel you know. Rule number four: If you use something up then replace it. I hate going to get something and it's not there. Rule number five: no more sneaking around scarring me! I really don't like that."

"Anything else?" He quipped and cocked an eyebrow at me in obvious amusement. I think he was trying to tease me. A word to the wise; never tease me when I haven't had my morning tea.

"Yeah, From now on you are sleeping in the guest room."

I breathed and the tension in my shoulders seemed to vanish, although I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

In all honesty I probably shouldn't have gone off at him like that. I mean ever since he had woken up, Sephiroth had been generally well behaved. He kept himself to himself mostly, a man of few words you could say. Of course the times he did speak he could be very blunt and demanding, but then I guessed he was trying to snap out of being a General. It must be weird having to ask for things nicely for things instead of just ordering someone to go get it for him. _Not that a bit of humility wouldn't do him any harm…_ Still it did seem he was trying his best to be polite.

"I apologise Miss Lockhart, it's been many years since I've had to co-exist with someone else. I shall try to be more mindful in the future." He replied with a curt nod.

He didn't seem too bothered however. It must have been a great novelty to be told off by someone smaller than him. I don't think I remember anyone ever speaking to the general like that, except maybe for Zack… I chased away my thoughts with another mouthful of rich bitter coffee and sent Sephiroth a milder glare.

"Yeah you better…" I muttered grumpily. "…You can make it up to me by doing the dishes."

"Oh I intend to and I shall also address the issue of restocking your tea this afternoon."

I placed my mug down and sighed softly, I could feel a headache seep into my brain as I rubbed my forehead gingerly.

"As much as I appreciate the thought, I don't think you going outside just yet is such a great idea."

"Oh?" He looked mildly put out, but again let it slip with what I can only guess was a look of reassurance, although it could've easily been a smirk. " I assure you that I feel perfectly fit and able Miss Lockhart, however if it makes you feel better I shall attempt not over do it."

I rolled my eyes ignoring his sarcasm and took it for as a poor attempt to humour me.

"That's nice of you, but that's not what I mean."

A perplexed look crossed his face. You know for someone who was a General and a mastermind of evil he wasn't acting all that bright.

"You're dead or at least you're supposed to be. And If I'm not mistaken well known supposedly dead guys walking around doesn't go down too well with the general populace."

Sephiroth seemed to mull it over for a bit before he took another sip of _my_ tea.

"I suppose it would be a problem if I were spotted…"

My sip of coffee decided to make a detour to my windpipe and I damn near choked.

_That has to be the under-statement of the century…_

It almost looked like he was going to pat my back and I was grateful he didn't. The man really didn't know his own strength. Once I had finally stopped coughing up coffee I looked up at him again.

"No offence or nothing, but you do stick out like a sore thumb."

Sephiroth frowned at that, I could tell he wanted to answer back, but to my surprise he just nodded in agreement and loosely played with one of his long silvery bangs.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've always suffered from being… distinctive." He sighed heavily and his bright green eyes seemed to dull a little. He seemed sort of lost in a sad thought or memory. "I believe I may have to rethink my plans…"

Something in my gut flipped. '_Plans?' What the hell does he mean by 'plans?'_ A thousand and one bad thoughts flittered through my mind just like they had the night after our second talk. The idea of him planning anything made me shudder. However before I had a chance to question him further he had walked off toward his, I mean my bedroom.

-----------------------------------------_A little later on_---------------------------------------------

It was just about opening time and I was just about to unbolt the double doors when a voice called from my apartment upstairs. I ignored it the best I could and went about my business, however the voice got louder and I realised my 'Lodger' had come down to find me.

"Miss Lockhart?"

I groaned._ Not again!_ After this mornings conversation I was pretty sure he was going to leave me alone for the rest of the day. _Obviously not…_

Luckily for me I found some comfort in the fact that when he finally found me he was still dressed like a hobo. His trousers and jumper were so scruffy, dated and brown I'm surprised he even wore them at all and didn't kick up a fuss about them.

When he finally reached me, he spoke clearly in no particular tone.

" Since I am unable to leave the premises at present, I need you to acquire something for me."

He handed me a piece of neatly folded paper. I eyed it curiously before frowning at his demand.

"I see and when exactly do you expect me to get whatever it is you want me to get?"

"As soon as possible."

With that said he started to walk away towards the stairs. _What was I saying about being polite?_

"You know a 'please' and 'thank you' would be nice." I called back; a little agitated he could just assume I would do things for him. _Bastard…_

He stopped suddenly and turned to me slightly, a sheepish expression flashed across his face.

"Oh, yes…er please?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped the sign on the door to 'open' and made my way back to the bar.

"I'll see what I can do."

He nodded and turned away again and headed upstairs.

Once he was gone I took a quick peek at the paper he had folded up so neatly.

_Wow his handwriting is really neat…wait…what?_

-----------------------------------------_A lot later on_---------------------------------------------

Another day done and another small amount of gil made. It hadn't been too busy, but I was grateful to be able to have a sit down and finally drink some tea. I shut the bar for half an hour at lunchtime to nip to the shops to get a few things including my tea and what Sephiroth had asked for. _Seriously, why do I even bother? It feels like I'm his damn slave!_

Still the ex general had been very pleased and made sure to thank me properly before he promptly turned and retired to the guest room. Dread filled me as I pondered what he was up to. I really didn't want to know what he was up to. Well no, that was a lie. I did want to know, but at that point in time I couldn't be bothered to find out.

As I sat in the kitchen and relaxed the ex General decided t make another appearance.

"Are you good with a pair of scissors Miss Lockhart?" He said as he waltzed into the kitchen… wearing only his trousers.

I know I did a double take. My eyes went as wide as saucers and I tried to force down a blush, however I could feel my face boil. There stood in front of me was a half naked Sephiroth. His chest and abs all toned and… well toned. I mentally slapped myself for looking, I hadn't when he was sick, but now I couldn't stop._ Okay I think I've just come up with a new rule…_. But then that little voice in my mind reminded me that this was Sephiroth and what he had done. That it was wrong of me to ogle the man who had been responsible for so much death and destruction. It did the trick… just. I frowned._That's not right…_

However Sephiroth seemed completely oblivious to the fact I had just been eyeing him up like a piece of meat and set about trying to get my attention.

"I require you're assistance in the bathroom." Sephiroth continued and remembered his manners. "Please?"

I snapped out of my inner battle over his bare chest and looked down at the cup of tea in my hands. I didn't really want to help him, not at that moment, but if I didn't I knew he was going to bother me again._Best to get it out of the way I suppose and humour him…_

"Fine but this is the last thing I do for you today. Contrary to popular belief I am not you're slave."

I said, obviously rattled, before I got up and walked past him towards the bathroom, without looking at him or his chest once.

"I never insinuated you were."

"Yeah but you…" I sighed and shot a look back at him, however he just looked bemused. "Oh, never mind. What did you want me to do?"

He turned and looked me in the eye. His eyes were almost sparkling, however I could've been wrong.

"I need you to cut my hair."

I think my brain died at that point. In fact I was pretty sure I had gone deaf or mad. Did Sephiroth just ask me to cut his hair? No never, I must be crazy!

"I beg your pardon?"

A deep chuckle erupted from the same chest I was trying hard not to look at. It was a nice warm chuckle, not the dark evil and twisted one I had heard not so long ago. It made my spine tingle and seemed to have a soothing effect on me. However it was just too weird. Sephiroth laughing and asking me to cut his famous hair…_yeah because him being alive and somewhat sane wasn't weird enough…_

"It's quite a simple request Miss Lockhart."

"O-okay. Are you sure about this I mean… its kind of well your hair?"

"Exactly." He smirked and handed me the scissors. "Now if you could cut it to just below my shoulders that would be just about right I think."

Without another word I motioned him to sit down on the chair he had placed in front of the basin and mirror, which he did gracefully. Carefully I picked up my brush near the sink and slowly started to work it through his thick silver hair. It was soft, but not as soft as I thought it would've been. In fact it was a little bit knotty, which would've made me smile had I not of been so nervous. Soon I had managed to get most of the knots out, although it took a bit of work, and picked up the scissors.

My hands shook and I tried to steady myself as I prepared to make the first cut.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I weren't Miss Lockhart."

_Arrogant bastard. Quit ordering me around!_

Some how I managed to calm myself down and I started to cut. Vast lengths of silvery strands fell to the floor as I steadily chopped away at it. It was almost like hacking through a rain forest. A small smile crept onto my lips as I wondered briefly if by cutting his hair he'd lose his strength. I somehow doubted it, but still the image of Sephiroth bald and as weak as a kitten was pretty funny.

Sephiroth sat quietly, his eyes closed and an odd sort of peaceful look was lodged on his face. I wasn't quite sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. Just like something else I had noticed.

As I brushed hair off his well-muscled shoulder, a worrying thought crossed my mind. This was the first time since he had awakened I had touched him and realised it. Although for some reason I didn't feel how I expected to. There was no violent shudder down my spine or sickly feeling in my stomach. In fact that wasn't anything at all, except maybe the warmth in my cheeks from being embarrassed. _Funny I had thought he would've been cold… like a corpse._ I didn't know whether to be angry at myself for not feeling anything bad against him or whether to take it as a good sign that this Sephiroth was actually a good person and that maybe the whole thing wasn't his fault.

"Miss Lockhart?"

Suddenly I realised I had stopped cutting and that my hand was still on his shoulder. I felt my face burn again as I tried to continue what I was doing.

"Sorry, I was…er… just thinking."

"Oh?"

"About you." I could've died right there. As soon as my mind twigged what I had said, I was quick to cover myself. "I mean! Er… about how you're feeling. How's you're head? Remember anything else?"

_Good recovery Tifa, very smooth._ I wanted to kick myself I swear, however this did give me a perfect opportunity to see if he did remember anything else and if he was lying. _Hell if he does try anything I can always stab him in the neck with the scissors._

"My head is… better. However I haven't been able to recall anything else I am afraid. However I have noticed one thing. It's quieter."

"What here? Well I guess, but…"

He shook his head again.

"No, I mean my mind. It seems quieter now."

I stiffened slightly. Realising what he could mean. _Jenova He can't hear Jenova anymore?_ He continued although he looked uncomfortable.

" Perhaps I shouldn't have told you…"

I could tell he was struggling and I was quite sure f I pushed him any further it wouldn't do either of us any good. Luckily, I had finished.

"Done."

Suddenly his flashed open and he looked at himself in the mirror. Quickly I found a small hand mirror and held it behind his head so he could see what I had done. He looked pleased and continued to admire his cut hair. It was certainly a lot shorter, but it was still long for a man.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He commented. "Now if you wouldn't mind waiting outside I shall be in need of your assistance again."

-----------------------------------------_Nearly one in the morning_---------------------------------------------

I was snapped out of my daze when the door to my bathroom swung open and I jumped to attention. For the second time that evening my jaw dropped. I was stunned and this time not because of his bare chest. _Seriously I have got to stop thinking about that…_

"How do I look?" He asked obviously proud of himself and his amazing achievement.

I just continued to gawp at him. But it was hard no too. He so different and yet so familiar… His now shorter darker hair made him look pale and his facial features more defined. It was amazing what a bottle of black hair dye could do. I was amazed and yet also slightly worried. He looked so much like…

"Is something the matter?

He looked like _Vincent…_ It was scary. For a moment I wondered if Hojo had really been his father and not the ex-Turk.

"Er, no. No not at all." I stuttered again. I really had to stop acting like a girl in front of him. Still it was better than sounding like I was going to punch him all the time. "You look… different."

"So not like the very noticeable General Sephiroth?"

He still looked like the Septhiroth I knew, but then was because I knew his face and I could recognise him anywhere. However for those on the street or passers by no one would ever suspect a thing… except maybe the eyes.

Although the black hair suited him, it made those vivid green eyes of his even more noticeable. That wasn't a bad thing, I mean he looked great, but those would get him noticed.

"The eyes."

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes are more noticeable."

Sephiroth seemed to be a bit disappointed at this. He turned stared at himself in the full-length mirror that hung on my bedroom wall and let his fingers play with his darker bangs.

" Perhaps I should've gone blond…no matter." I flinched. _No. No blonds are bad. I don't like blonds…well at least not anymore_. "Do you have any spectacles?"

"Er maybe in the lost property box why?"

He shrugged.

"It worked for Mako Man."

I was dumbfounded at this point and my mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"And to think they made you a General." I muttered as pulled out a box from under my bed and began to work my way through knickers and keys till I found a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses. You know the kind geeks wear. I smirked and passed them to him.

"Here."

He accepted them gratefully and put them on. Sephiroth turned to me and smiled. Well I'll be, it did work. Although it made him look like a moron, but still it worked. His eyes were diminished. Now he didn't look a think like the dead man he was supposed to be.

"Just like Mako Man…" I muttered.

He smiled with a slight smug look in his eyes.

"Just like Mako Man."

* * *

(A/N: Another chapter done and oh look I've given you guys some fan service. Oh yes, because everyone loves a half naked Sephiroth. Even Tifa, although she won't admit it yet. :D although in this chapter I think I have broken a few rules of fan fiction. 

Like changing Sephs hair. I'm sure you guys are gonna hate me for that, but it needed to be done. Besides, its lead me to an interesting point. Sephy and Vincent, seriously have you not seen how much they look a like? And the height! Hojo was never that tall and I'm pretty sure Lu was no Penny Lancaster. So many questions so little time.

One nice thing about writing this fic, I've somehow managed to create the super hero characters Mako Man and Materia Maid. Yes I am wrong, but can't you just see it? Any hoo, I want to everyone who R+R ed last time, thank you so much it means so much to hear from you guys. And please feel free to hit that button below and leave your thoughts, like I say I love to hear from you guys. It keeps me going. So until next time peace and pies! R.G. XXXX)


End file.
